


Happy New Year

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Balcony Scene, Drabble, Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: It's new year's eve. The night from the 31st December to 1st January.Read the tags and you know what will happen. It's only a hundret words.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do this. I know New Years Eve is over and whatever but who the f*ck cares XD

Loud bangs and explosions filled the air. Hundreds of people were on the streets, clinging to each other, screaming and shouting. 

On a small balcony, Keith and Lance stood close to each other, holding hands. 

They gazed up into the color-filled sky, observing the beautiful fireworks. 

“Happy new year.” said Keith. 

“Happy new year.” Lance said too and leaned over to his boyfriend.

In front of the beautifully lit sky they kissed while the clock struck midnight. 

As they parted again Lance said smiling, “No Homo tho.”

“We’re married for three years, dummy.” Keith replied jokingly and kissed him again.


End file.
